Love is just a word
by Now-Always-Forever
Summary: "Naru, why have you never told me that you loved me?" Mai ask with a slightly pained expression. "Mai, I cant say 'I love you' because I don't," Naru looked at her with an amused look when she felt like she's on the brink of tears, he slowly added "because love is just a word, and there is no one word in the world that can describe what I feel for you"- sorry I suck I don't own G.H
1. Chapter 1

Mai's P.O.V:

"Naru, Naru, where are you hiding! We have to go!" I called out as I grabbed my knapsack and got ready for school, well college really, Oxford to be exact. Today is our first day and Uncle Martin is taking us to school. Naru, Gene, and I have been together since we were little. My father died when I was really little so I don't remember him much and my mother died of lung cancer when I was 8. I met Naru and Gene at the orphanage that they took me to. We were always alone and only kept to ourselves; I still remember Naru's face when I started talking to him.

-flashback-

"Hi! My name is Mai Taniyama, what's yours?" I asked in perfect English with my best smile yet. The boy had beautiful abyss blue eyes and hair as black as night and he had a very shocked look on that beautifully pale face.

"I don't have a name, they just call me E.C and my brother A.J so that we who is who during class and so we could answer questions if we are being asked." He said with a cold monotone voice as he looked over to a boy who was chatting with some girl, " A.J there's a new one here, why don't you talk to her, she would end up getting lost any ways." He stated as he picked up a book 'Unchanging Hearts' by Kotaro Taniyama, my father, started reading and looked up "Taniyama?" he whispered as I started smiling.

"I'm not as stupid as you thought I was, was I." I couldn't help but start grinning, he likes parapsychology too. Then a boy walked up to me, he looked exactly like E.C.

"E.C you should be more kind to other people or you'll never make friends." The boy chided, then he turned and looked over at me with a warm smile "I'm A.J nice to meet you, and this is my twin brother E.C." I assume he is the nicer twin while the other is secretly kind in his own way. A.J is like by everyone especially the girl because some of the started to glare at me, E.C however likes to keep to himself, his aura is very pretty though, it had some violet to represent his mysterious side and a mix between a gold to represent his kind heart and blue to represent his clear outlook of life.

"E.C you have a pretty aura and A.J you have the same one as me," I stated while the just stared at me like I have grown two heads "and it's nice to meet you E.C." I only smiled while the just kept on staring at me. I think I'm going to love this place after all; I finally won't be alone any more.

"Are you the daughter of Kotaro Taniyama?" E.C asked with a cold voice but this time it was laced with amusement and shock at the same time. I only smiled and smiled on waiting for my silent answer to get through.

Really to tell the truth I'm only here because they need to inform Uncle Martin about my situation; maybe Uncle can adopt these two as well, I need to ask when he comes. "When I leave, will y'all come with me?" I asked, maybe I'm just too hopeful, but I think they would like to come with me. "My god father, er- Uncle Martin should be coming for me soon, I think he and Auntie Luella would take y'all and I think that you would like them; if you are interested in parapsychology you should know them, uncle is Martin Davis, you know the famous researcher," I said with a smile "so will you two come with me?" asked again trying my best not to sound pushy. I really don't know what I would do if I just left these two here, they started to grow on me even if we just met.

"You really think we could come?" A.J asked with an eager smile while E.C just had a shocked look on his face as he stared at someone behind me, so I turned around and saw Uncle Martin.

"Uncle Martin!" I exclaimed as I nearly tackled him. I was so happy to see him, even if this is only my third day here and my first time out of my room, I so happy that I'm getting out of here.

"No how has my little girl been, has she been a good girl or has been a bad girl? Hmmmm?" he teased with a skeptical look as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Martin don't do that to her," a woman chided as she walked up to us, it was Auntie Luella, "hello Mai, how have you been?" she asked with a warm smile as she always does.

"Auntie Luella!" I was about to pounce on her when I just remembered that uncle was still holding me. I pat him on the arm to signal him to let me down, and when he did, I jumped on Auntie Luella and nearly knocked her down.

"Mai has been a good girl and has been waiting pai- patiently" I tried again "and I even made two friends," I said as I turned around while Auntie was still holding me and pointed to A.J and E.C "they are super smart and they even know about you and daddy, so can we take them with us Auntie Luella pretty please?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes. Everything we've been saying up to this point was in English so there were tons of girls eying us waiting to hear their answer, waiting to hear whether or not their prince would be taken away.

"Well young lad, what are you reading there?" He asked E.C. You know some times daddy's titles sound like love stories, I guess they kind of are, since they were about cases he and mom took together, but they are mainly about latent psychics and human poltergeists occurrences. "'Unchanging Hearts' good book if you ask me, so, Mai told me you are interested in parapsychology, you seem to be leaking a lot of energy there, if you come with me, I could teach you how to control it," Uncle Martin needs to work on his persuasive skills, "so are you willing to become my son?"

"Me and A.J can't be separated and I'm not the best person to be around, are you sure you want me?" E.C asked with a stunned look, still unsure if Uncle Martin would actually take him in.

"E.C, Uncle Martin won't ever separate people," I said with a smile "sooo, will you come home with me?" asked shyly as I buried my face in Auntie Luella's neck, about to die of embarrassment as I heard Uncle Martin chuckling at my expense. I turned around to see E.C smirking like the Cheshire cat and A.J smiling with suggestive look in his eyes which made me blush even harder, I tried to change the subject so I said "so Auntie Luella, we can take them with us right?"

"Of course sweetie as long as they would say yes, and as she said will y'all young lads come home with us?" she asked as she turned to the twins with me still in her arms.

"As long as we get to stay together, I'll come with you." A.J said with a giddy smile and hugged E.C "hey E.C, we'll finally have a place we can call home."

"How's this E.C's new name will be Oliver and A.J's new name will be Eugene?" Uncle asked with a smile "and from now on, we will be a family." Uncle left to do some paper work while we just went to pack.

"Who are you to take A.J away from us?" some snotty girls said as I walked into my 'room' to get my things. You know some time its people like this that makes me hate the world so much.

I just sigh and said "1, sweetie, I'm not taking anyone away from anybody, 2, what nonsense are you speaking of?" I asked with a sly smile as I knew these girls were jealous, sometime I just don't know if these girls are just clueless, clingy, idiots or are they just calculating, sly bitches, yes, a child is swearing.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're from a rich family and everything, you shouldn't get ahead of yourself A.J would never like an ugly girl like you!" she yell as I put the last of my things into my bag, which isn't much since I kept my necklace, the one daddy gave me when I was little, and I never once took it off. Anyhow, I just grabbed my bag and walked out the door with those idiots tailing me so I just walked off to the boy's room with a smile and said "Naru, Gene are y'all ready, uncle and auntie are just about ready to go and we need to catch our plane!"

"We're right here, no need to yell, and we are ready to go, and what does Naru mean?" he said in monotone laced with curiosity.

"It means Noll in Japanese, now come on," now I started talk in a hushed whisper "I don't like it when people falsely accuse me supposed crime that I didn't, especially those girl, since they are accusing me of stealing y'all from them" I said with a small smile and pulled the two along with me down the stairs, and there we went out the door and saw Uncle Martin and Auntie Luella waiting for us with a smile next to their car.

By the time we were on the plane heading for England, they've already started calling each other 'Noll' and 'Gene'. I'm so happy that I will finally have a family again, especially after what happened to mom. I finally felt whole again, and with that thought, I fell asleep on Naru's lap.

Naru's P.O.V:

It's strange; no one has ever made me feel wanted before. I mean yeah Gene cared a lot about me but, it's different with her though. I was really happy to talk with her and-

**Hey Noll, I know you're happy that a girl flocked up to you for the first time but keep it down, remember I can hear you. **My trains of thoughts were interrupted rudely by my idiot brother who was now currently staring at me and Mai with a weird look in his eyes.

**What I think is none of your business. Now stay the hell out of my head! **I said through our telepathic connection, both of us never really new how it worked, we were just always like this. And I hope that there would be more times like these, just pure bliss. On second thought maybe not, with Gene here, it's more like pure annoyance.

-End of flashback-

"Mai, are you even sure you are ready for this, I mean you aren't the smartest person here." I said as I made my way down the stairs and on my way to the door to see a very upset Mai and a very annoying stupid Medium next to her with his signature giddy smile as a hand flew to the back of my head.

**Me: I'm sorry if it sucks this is my first fanfic please r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother?!" I yelped as turned around and saw it was mother who smacked me upside my head. You know, I think this was the first time she has ever hit me. "Why in God's name did you just hit me?"

"Noll! I thought I taught better than that, apologize to Mai now!" She scolded me with the best she got, it took me all I had to not to break out into a full blown smirk.

"Mother, I was only speaking the truth. I fail to see the reason to apolo-" I was cut off by her glare, 'oh well' I thought, 'better say it before she blows a gasket', "Mai, I apologize for speaking the truth of your stupidity." I couldn't help but smirk at the anger that flashed through Mai's eyes and right when she was going to smack on the head, father came in wondering if we were ready to depart. Save by the thing I despise the most, and I still have to do that aluminum block experiment thing at the lab. Sometimes it is times like these that makes me long for the old days.

-Flashback-

"Naru, Naru come play with us." The one and only Mai, the one person in the world other than Gene that can annoy the hell out of me. 'I don't even know any games' I thought as I slowly looked up from my book to see a girl with the most enchanting smile I have ever seen smiling down at me. "Come on let's race through the rose maze."

"You'll only be the last one out anyways," which is true mothers rose maze gets changed every quarter year and every time we try it out she is the last one out, and one time we even had to go look for her because she got lost "I see no point in going since we already know the outcome of this race." I smirked as I saw anger flashed through her eyes, I just love riling her.

"Well maybe this time I will beat you both!" she pouted so cutely; wait cutely?! I'm going soft.

'**Yeah I bet you are**' Oh crap _He's_ in my head now '**Damn straight I'm in here**_**, sooo**_** you like Mai don't you?**'

'**What are you talking about now Gene?**' I asked impassively.

'**You know I'm talking about, you like Mai.**' Why is he always so matter-of-fact when it comes to Mai?

'**1, I truly have no idea what you are speaking of and 2 Mai is like friend please don't speak of her in such way.**' Geez, he can be such a pain.

'**You're not denying it.**' He smirked at me.

"Gene, Ollie, stop having you secret conversation and let's go!" Mai can be so impatient sometimes.

"Mai, how about this, if one of us come in first place you give me or Noll a kiss on the cheek, but if you come in first you can order the last one out to anything you want, ok?" Gene suggested with a mischievous smirk, while Mai just looked down blushing redder than mother's roses.

"Ok deal, but don't say anything if I order one of you to do something weird ok?" she just said as she looked at us waiting for an answer, I only nodded while Gene just said "you bet" with his signature care-free grin.

"Oh yeah, hey Mai, since when did you start calling me Ollie?" This was the first time she ever called me Ollie, I mean I don't hate it, it's kind of refreshing, but at the same time, it's weird, she never called me that.

"Since now, silly, now hurry up!" she giggled a little laugh and ran off into the maze.

…some time passed…

"Where is Mai?" Gene asked as he slowly got out the maze. I knew it, I knew she would get lost again, and then we would need to go search for her.

'**You know, I have a feeling you rushed this time so you could get that kiss out of her**' Gene just looked over with a smirk as we walked back into the maze getting ready to search for Mai.

'**I don't know what you are talking about**' I thought as I walked ahead of him cutting our connection and headed straight to the middle of the maze, that's where she always goes if she's lost

"Well what do you know, seem like our little princess Mai really did get lost, hey Noll, no need to get so worried plus I promise I won't pretend to be you and steal your kiss from Mai." He gave me a wink as we walked into the middle of the maze and saw Mai sitting in the rose vine gazebo with her in her hands and a rose in front of her. I slowly crept into her mind to see what up and saw an image of a woman covered in blood mouthing something.

"You'll be next, you better watch out." I said out loud as I read the woman's lips and I quickly walked over to Mai and gave her a hug. Yep, I gave someone a hug, alert the media. "Calm down Mai, no one's going to hurt you, I won't let them." All I can do now is calm her down and lead her out of the maze and to mother.

"Mother, Mai had another vision!" Gene seriously has a bigmouth. We walk into the kitchen to find mother with a pink frilly apron and some flour on her face.

"Auntie Luella, I brought you a rose." Mai was trying to hand mother the rose as she slowly got out of my arms. She wiped away her tears while mother took the rose and she pulled up her sleeve to wipe off the flour on mother's face. "So, was Gene or Ollie that came in first place?" She finally asked when she finally calmed down; she looked up from her cup of tea with an impish grin and walked over to the couch where me and were sitting and bent looked down at us.

"Luella, Luella! Get the camera, they're going to do something, we have to get this on camera!" Madoka's whispers need some major work.

"I did." I confessed as mother dashed into the room with a video camera. I pray to god that this won't get caught on camera; this will come back and bite me in the ass later.

"So Noll," my mother started "what's going on, did y'all have another race through the maze?" she asked with an oddly cheerful: this is definitely going to bite me in the ass later on.

"We were having a race, we played a little punishment game and so Mai has to kiss the one who comes in first, but if Mai comes in first we agree that she can order the last one out to do whatever she wanted, and apparently Noll got out first so…" Gene just dragged on waiting for things to click in place in everyone's head.

"MARTIN! Come down here this instant or I will-" she didn't even have to finish that threat and my father came running down the stairs and into the parlor, where we were at.

"Mai, let's just get this over with, ok?" I don't know why they're making such a big fuss over such a thing; don't we always kiss people on the cheeks as a greeting?

"Ollie, remember that show that we always watched when we were little?" What is this girl planning? "Black Butler, was it?" Mai asked as she leaned in. "Remember the opening theme?" she asked, then she leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and I mean a kiss not those greeting. "Well here's your monochrome kiss and happy 14th birthday Ollie."

**Me: hope you like this cause the other half is coming soon and please r&r =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's P.O.V:

"Well here's your monochrome kiss, and happy 14th birthday Ollie." I said with a giggle while Ollie just sat there in shock.

-Flashback ended-

That was 4 years ago; I really miss those care-free days. Maybe somehow today will be different; he's definitely going to get back at me, after all, today's my birthday. 'I'm sooo screwed this year, Gene is definitely not going to help me this year, and he even set me up on a frigging blind date with some guy from the lab! I didn't even remember his name, and he was all like 'Gene said you wanted to go out with me, I was so happy to hear that, I've been wanting to be with since 4 years ago but I never had the time since you were training or helping the twin train' well jackass if you want to see me you would've made time! I hate guys who make up excuses! And this year Auntie Luella would probably hold a huge celebration for my sweet 16th birthday and no doubt about it everyone from the lab and most of professors will be invited' "this is going to be so awkward" I sighed to myself.

"Stop talking to yourself, you'll look even dumber than you already are." Ollie and his comments are the most irritating things ever known to mankind! I shot him a glare while he just smirked at me as we walked through the front gates of Oxford and everyone just stared at us as like we didn't belong.

"Ollie is it really that weird that we're here?" I asked I started shrink back a bit in between the twin while holding on to their arms like they're the only thing keeping me from bolting. My gosh, it's not our fault that we're supper smart and got in without a problem.

"Just pay them no mind, remember we all worked as hard as they did to get in, even though we got in with little to no effort." He said that part louder than necessary. I let go of their arms and settled for their hands as they dragged me off to class. All three of us majored in parapsychology and psychology.

"Maybe I should have stuck with Naru, Naru the narcissist." I said in a low hiss as we walked to class, with everyone gawking I didn't notice that Ollie was glaring at every guy that even so much as looked in my direction. I know my dress clings a little bit but, it does not deserve such stares. Today wore slightly clingy pale white dress with a floral pattern made with access cloth, Auntie, Uncle, and Madoka bought it for me last year as my birth day present and I thought this would be a good occasion to wear it.

"Mai, can you put on that cardigan before Noll scares everyone around us away with his menacing aura?" Gene taunted with a smirk. I slowly took off my knapsack, the Tommy Hilfiger one that Lin gave me also for my last birthday, and handed it over to Gene and put on my black cardigan that has a crochet floral patterned cross on the back of it.

"But Ollie's aura looks the same as always, well maybe more purple and black then usual but it really isn't that bad, I still think it's pretty." I said with a smile as we took our seats while everyone just eyed us with either envious glares or they would just stare at us like we have two heads. They have suck disgusting auras, so much envy, hate, arrogance, and many other negative thing plastered all over their auras it so ugly and disgusting it made sick, "Gene, do we really have to be here?" I whined, I've always hated being in places like this because I could always see people's true feeling and intentions; and that is why I'm always so hesitant when it comes to being in crowded areas!

"Mai, you know better, plus you were the one who was all excited a while ago about coming here." Ollie really knows how to push my buttons, doesn't he? But in the end, he would always comfort me with a sort of hug and say "It's alright, just look at ours instead and pay no mind to the other, plus doesn't father teach this course?"

Maybe it's me but it seem like the room got much colder as I saw Uncle, I mean Professor Martin walk in with some guy. "Alright class, this is a new year, and that does not give anyone permission to slack off, now who can tell me the similarities and differences between E.S.P and P.K?"

Gene, Ollie and I raised our hand immediately and I got called on, "E.S.P and P.K require extensive training and absolute focus to master, for example like this," I said as me and Gene enter a self-hypnotic and astral-projected ourselves next to Uncle Martin, earning a lot of gasps, and continued "however, unlike P.K, E.S.P isn't as common and only 3 out of 10 people would have it." I finished as me and Gene returned to our bodies "P.K actually is very common and very easy to come by, most poltergeist cases are of human causes, like this." I said as me and Gene both grabbed one of Ollie's hands and he understood. He lifted the table in the middle of the lecture room, high enough for everyone to see and slowly placed it back down.

"Thank you for the wonderful demonstration and explanation; that was quite a treat, now can anyone what me what they just demonstrated?"

-Some time passed-

The way me and Gene resonate Ollie powers were unheard of and I recently found out that I could help those two out by also funneling and resonating his power, and with that, the aluminum block experiment was over, and we were headed home only to find it half decorated in a royal blue theme, massacre style, and Auntie Luella launched herself at me as soon as I got out the car, "Mai! Honey we must get you ready for tonight and your dress is just waiting for you upstairs, come on, come on, hurry, hurry." She dragged me up stairs to one of her special rooms. This one looked like a beauty parlor, except for the queen sized bed on the other half of the room, and on it was a glittery dark purple Greek goddess styled dress with a semi-long train waiting for someone to wear.

"Auntie, it's only my 16th birthday, must we make it such a grand occasion?" I hate parties and the world knew it, well, at least the twins are escorting me. Help me somebody!

Gene P.O.V:

Noll is getting more worked up than usual; no matter how times he denies it, we all know that the one who he loves and cares about the most is Mai. He only drinks the tea that she makes, she is the only one besides me that gets real hug for him, and that look that he has in his eyes whenever she is around, I think even a blind person can feel the love he radiates off of him whenever those two are together.

"Gene, time to go, stop day dreaming." Noll is such a cold hearted ice cube, but I wonder if under all that ice, is a very warm flame.

After we've reached the bottom of the stair case, there was someone at the bottom of the stair case waiting for us; it took us both a minute to realize that it was really Mai. She had on a deep purple glittery dress, her long hair was curled and pin to the left side of her face making it look like a low side pony tail, and she had a little bit of makeup on to emphasize her long lashes and big brown doe-like eyes.

Naru's P.O.V:

It actually took me a minute to recognize Mai when we found her standing at the bottom of the staircase. She had on makeup this time, amazing really since she doesn't even wear makeup for her photo shoots, she looked pretty just the way she was.

"What took you guys so long?!" Mai pouted in such a cute way. You know it's kind of amazing how she is the only one, besides mother, that can pulled off a pout and manage to look cute.

"Well we're here now aren't we?" I said as we walked over to her and took her hand to lead her to where the guesses are. I hope we don't run into that that guy that Gene tied to set Mai up with or I might lose it for many reasons.

We reached the parlor which was next to the ballroom, which is where everyone will go later tonight, any saw an already large enough crowd as it is, and at the door was that guy, what was his name again Brian? Brandy? Whatever it is he better not come here.

"Happy birthday, Mai! Remember me? I'm that guy you went out with Brandon!" that guy really pushes my buttons and he is walking over here when it is clear that Mai doesn't care for him. This guy really has some problems.

Mai really must have been scared of him since she clung to our arm and seemingly shrunk back in size.

Mai's P.O.V:

That creep need to leave me alone I already made it clear that I didn't like him, and his aura made it clear that it was my family fortune and fame that he wanted, not me.

"Ol-Ollie c- can we please leave, I feel kind of sick." I said as I shrunk a bit. Not only can this guy not take a hint, but he has a foul mind and heart!

"Mai, you know we can't do that, come on let's get you some tea ok?" Gene tried to comfort me. I know he thinks that it was his fault, but his true intentions really wouldn't have been seen by someone like Gene, his focus is mainly on spirits while mine's is broad enough to feel both, he couldn't help it.

"I said hey, Mai, are you really going to run away from me?" the guy asked as he grabbed my arm when we turned towards the kitchen so I could get some tea, I slowly turned around, feeling a rush of rage and disgust slowly fill me up replacing my nausea.

I slowly turned to glare at him. I might be sweet and such but when I am mad enough even Lin backs away from me, because after all, he is not the only omyouji in this little family of ours "Release my arm!" I said I a low ominous voice and Gene started to back up a little bit knowing what I was about to do, Brandon or whatever his name was slowly released my arm and Ollie grabbed a hold of me to calm me down.

"Alright, alright there is no need for violence I only came to wish you a happy birthday." He held up his hand in a surrendering position and backed up a bit.

"Leave me alone, I have made it clear that that a pretty boy, with a disgusting and foul heart don't catch my eyes." I said as I turned around to leave and he grabbed my arm again.

**Me: OMG, there's a guy after Mai! I wonder who will be the knight in shining armor!**

** Mai: Why the hell did you set me up with a creep, what does it have to do with me?!**

** Me: Well that means you'll be saved by someone and don't worry you'll know why later on. Please r&r guys I know things don't make sense now but it would later on and I am soo sorry it took so long to up date **


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe she has already made it clear that she doesn't wish to be touched by you and if put your hands on her one more time I'll have security throw you out and I'll sue you for harassment, do I make myself clear." Ollie said in a low growl as he removed that guys hand away from me.

"You'll regret this, do watch your backs." Is he really trying to push me to my limits? He's the only one her that would be regretting anything about something if he doesn't walk away now.

Of course he left. And a little while after that the evening came and the party went on full swing. Auntie Luella ordered an ice cream cake that looked big enough for a wedding, hell it even looked like a wedding cake. It was deep purple, like my dress, with a trail of purple chocolate butterflies and fresh Irises swirl down the cake. I found out, when I cut the cake, that the inside many layers of strawberry and vanilla ice cream on top of each other with fresh strawberries. It was just like that time when I was experimenting with clotted cream and fresh strawberries to make ice cream.

I was times like these that made makes me wish that time could stop. I was too naïve back then to even notice the dark clouds that was looming over the horizon.

-3 months later-

"Gene, promise all of us that you would call every day and give us updates on what's going on alright?" Gene is about to go to Japan to take a job at some old asylum. I worry for him; he can't do much to protect himself without us there with him, even if this was quite the straight forward case.

"Mai, you worry too much, Gene is old enough to take care of himself." And of course the idiot scientist holds no care for his brother's parting, or at least that's what it seemed like on the surface, even if he believes he is fooling everyone, no one was convinced, we all knew he was more worried than all of us combined.

"Mai, don't worry about me, I'll be back before you know it." Stupid Gene needs to know everyone loves and worry for him like crazy.

"Fine, Just hurry up and go, you're gonna miss your plane." I said as I pushed him towards the gates and he hand the gatekeeper he ticket. And after that we just went home and he called us every night as promised.

"So today was no different, I can't find a pattern in occurrences, but it's only been a few day so I'll work hard, kay gotta go." And he hung up. I just put down the phone and fell asleep after that.

-In Mai's dream-

I hurt so much, everything hurts, everything hurts so badly, I can't even breathe. When will this be all over, when will the pain finally be gone, I don't even realize how much time has pass. One hour, one day, one week when will it finally stop. What happened to me? I remember now, someone hit me over, and now, I'm just waiting for death to come claim me. I sorry Oliver, I must leave you now, Mai please take care of that idiot scientist.

-Dream ended-

I shot right out of bed I tears, my lungs still filled with water, my heart still pounding like crazy "Ollie!" I shouted between my extreme fits of coughing and saw Ollie running to my side like he used to, but this time was different, he was holding Gene's old journal, he knew exactly what I saw. "Ollie, Ollie, Gene's gone, Ollie," all I did was sobbed and sobbed while Ollie held me in his arms, comforting me. Auntie and uncle rushed in to see what was all the fuss was about; they were still in their night dress, auntie's curlers were still in place and uncle was now wearing his glasses over his usual contacts. "Gene is gone." Was all I could say, unable to utter a single word other than 'he's gone'.

"Mai calm down," Ollie commanded, even though he was shaking just as violently as I was "everything will be okay, I promise, I promise everything is going to be fine." And with that, we left the next day with Lin to look for Gene's body.

** Me: sorry for the late up date school has been kind of hellish so yeah. Please r&r**


End file.
